


a retrospective on the crown

by honoraryangel



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drabble, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), I Think This Is A Drabble, The Syndicate - Freeform, is this what people call a drabble?, others are mentioned but it's an eret perspective, quite literally just eret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honoraryangel/pseuds/honoraryangel
Summary: when dream comes for his crown, gives it to a man that was building a house, eret is understandably upset. all of his work, building a castle, building walls, building towers— all instantly delegitimized because of some mushrooms and a garden.a retrospective on the history of eret's crown, and a hypothetical when people try to attack it
Kudos: 22





	a retrospective on the crown

when dream comes for his crown, gives it to a man that was building a house, eret is understandably upset. all of his work, building a castle, building walls, building towers— all instantly delegitimized because of some mushrooms and a garden.

and then, just like that, the crown is back. dream, again, switches the caps on the king and queen and suddenly eret has protests at the foot of his castle as soon as he knights two of his closest friends, a third on the way back. he has to deal with conflict, and dream is backing him up, and the puppet strings dance and twirl as he’s pointed at the next enemy.

and then the conflict is over, and there is a new country, and there are more personal matters to handle a country gets blown up and eret sees (a place to farm withers) (a beautiful place to take photographs) a hole, real and metaphorical. it is a power vacuum and other powers will just grow to fill the void. sure, nothing will grow in the pit of history. but powers will weave over it so he remains king. so he steps into the role, fully acknowledging that so many people could do it better, that wilbur could do it better, and again he faces people that do not like that he is king

he goes with ranboo and philza to the arctic, and he is told to leave. that kings are not welcome (in a commune that, mind you, has two other members with crowns). and he lets down his guard, he removes his crown (and sunglasses) because he regrets. the crown is heavy on his head and he lowers it, and he is again told to leave. maybe eret questions if the crown is worth it. maybe he doesn’t. maybe he is just so tired of being the outsider

the syndicate eventually comes. because a monarchy is a government, right? because it doesn’t matter what eret wants, right? because power is power is power, right? they come. techno and philza and, at this point, niki and jack and fundy, maybe even ranboo, maybe even an alive wilbur.

and eret sits on his throne, and straightens his back, and thinks, briefly, that the light filtering through the rainbow windows feels very similar to the day l’manberg fought for itself back

and maybe, eret speaks.

he talks, he knows he can talk, and he looks to the syndicate. do they know how he got this throne, he questions? he knows at least two of them do. he watches their hands shift to their respective wounds, the father and son pulling themselves a little closer to eachother. a simple button press, he says, and the fate of a nation is changed. do the others know how that feels? he wants to make the server better. he wants, so badly,for things to be right. he would not have betrayed his friends, he would not be excluded from all of the history that passed him by, he would not have fought for this title time and time again for the lands he rules to not eventually find peace.

he removes the crown. he removes the sunglasses. everyone in front of the throne flinch, pull backwards.

and eret cries. he cries that he wants to be given a chance. he cries that he knows he is not a good leader. he cries that he knows how power has corrupted and twisted and wrought pain and fear. and he lowers his head.

“i’m sorry,” he says, echoing the words he scrawled in a journal before tucking it away in a history long-past. “but i should be given a chance.”

his knights fall into ranks at the king’s side, finally. he’d stalled long enough for hbomb to come from far, far away, and he’d stalled enough for puffy to finally make up her mind, to see the title of king filled after months of empty promises. the syndicate lower their weapons. and maybe he is vouched for. maybe philza and techno, obviously the leaders in a group that claims is leaderless, standing at the front, bend.

maybe eret and his friends (finally) sway the angel of death and the unkillable.

and eret is, maybe, given a chance.


End file.
